doctor_who_audiofandomcom-20200213-history
Stories
We are here to entertain people with our imagination and stories for our fan-made Audio Adventures of the fantastic and much loved BBC series: Doctor Who! Season 1 1) Master Of The Daleks Written by Michael Foster Description: There is a huge power struggle on Earth, nuclear power stations are generating less ansd less power every year, and there is only one hope a machine called "The Quantum Nexus". The TARDIS lands in the base of a delivery company where Professor Jacobs is taking the Quantum Nexus to Earth but he is unhappy with the company and thinks the Quantum Nexus is not safe there and he requests the Government of Earth to bring in an Examiner. But when the Doctor discovers who the Examiner really is, he realises that everybody is in grave danger. Who is really the Examiner? And who or what are his sinister allies? 2) The Weeping War Written by Alex Webb and Michael Foster Description: The Doctor and Mark are playing a friendly game of chess in the TARDIS but something has gone wrong. A sinister force has meddled in time and the Doctor realizes that it's his duty to find out what has caused it. The TARDIS lands in 1916 on a field of warfare during World War 1 but dematerializes after the travelers leave it. They are then taken prisoner by German soldiers and are about to be executed but the Doctor discovers that the Weeping Angels are responsible for the time shift. Can the Doctor convince the Germans and the British of the danger that lies ahead? And can the Doctor and Mark return history to it's correct state and reunite with the TARDIS? 3) The Plastic Death Written by Thomas Derry Description: TBA 4) The Revenge Of Morbius Written by Alex Webb and Michael Foster Description: "Landing in London in early 2017, The Doctor and Mark are sent on a mission by the Time Lords to investigate "LIFE", a company who specialize in experimenting with immortality. What are the connections between "LIFE" and an ancient Gallifreyan cult? And what price will the Earth have to pay when the resurrection of a Time Lord criminal is at hand. One with a grudge against The Doctor. One hell bent on revenge. 5) Galaxy 9 Written by Michael Foster Description: The TARDIS has exploded mid-flight and the Doctor and Mark are knocked unconscious. As they recover, the Doctor realizes that they have landed in nowhere, a place between our known universe and the universe of Galaxy 9. As they attempt to escape, the TARDIS is destroyed and the travelers are sent into the world of Galaxy 9, a world of anti-matter and deep in the shadows, an old enemy waits for the Doctor. 6) The Enemy Of The Universe Written by Alex Webb Description: The Doctor and Mark have escaped Galaxy 9....or have they? Looking for Mercury to repair the TARDIS, they arrive on what seems to be Earth in the future. But some things are different. They soon discover they have arrived in an alternate universe where the world is battling to survive, but when The Doctor and Mark become involved, they discover that deep within this world of espionage and deceit, is a man who will stop at nothing to rule the world. A man who looks exactly like the Doctor. 7) Restoration Of The Cybermen Written by Alex Webb Description: It's 9899, The Interplanetary Hospital has been drifting aimlessly on the edge of the Milky Way, abandoned, derelict and forgotten. Until now. The TARDIS brings the Doctor and Mark to the Hospital where the discover the Hospital in use by forgotten doctors and patients. But they aren't the only ones here. The Cybermen are here and are determined to use the Hospital as an advantage to conquering the Earth and turning the Human Race into Cybermen. Can The Doctor stop them? Or will the Restoration of the Cybermen become a deadly success? 8) Project: Exodus Written by Michael Foster Description: The TARDIS has broken down due to an unknown force and the travelers find themselves stranded on the planet Exodus. But they are not the only ones stranded there, an Earth colony are preparing to return to Earth after being stranded on the planet for over 100 years but someone or something is attempting to stop them. As hideous creatures attack the colony, the Doctor realizes that he must solve a mystery that began more than 100 years ago and stop an old friend from destroying the colony completely. But deep in the shadows, there is a more sinister plot afoot, involving a man that knows the Doctor better than anyone in the universe. This is the first story in the Project Trilogy. 9) War Of The Worlds Written by Alex Webb and Michael Foster Description: TBA 10) The Plague Written by Michael Foster Description: It's 2170 and London has become a quarantined zone. No one is allowed in or out. A plague has spread causing London to become an abandoned, derelict wasteland. When the Doctor and Mark arrive they discover that Gangs are fighting against the government to gain control over the city. When Mark is kidnapped by a Gang and the Doctor is forced to come up with a cure for the plague, he must find out what the true enemy is - or is that enemy simply fear itself?